


井然1

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	井然1

刚入职的菜鸟小妹受到同事排挤，满腹委屈却无人倾诉，只有一向高冷的女上司井然约她出去喝咖啡并安慰她，她受宠若惊的同时发现井然私下温柔可人是个迷人优雅的姐姐，这之后井然经常约她一起逛街吃饭，她对井然也愈发依赖，这时井然对她却冷淡下来，不久她接到一个电话，接通之后无人回应，只有细碎的呻吟声和男人的淫笑声，她心中隐隐不安，匆忙挂断了电话并给井然打了过去，电话显示无人接听，她收到一条信息，上面只写了一个地址，她犹豫了一下便赶了过去，开门的是个穿西装的男人，他的裤子像是刚刚提上，松松垮垮的挂在胯上，她站在门口便听到里面男人的哄笑辱骂声“骚货，肏了这么久还是这么紧”“被这么多人肏爽不爽”中间夹杂着支支吾吾的呻吟和噗呲噗呲的水声，她刚想跑却被男人拽了进去，房间里弥漫着精液的腥臭味，她看见井然跪趴在地上，肚子微微隆起，高翘着屁股，被一个男人疯狂肏弄，井然的嘴里也插着男人的肉棒，随着身后的抽插不断发出破碎的呻吟，周围都是穿着西装的男人，他们上衣整洁，只有挺立的肉棒露在外面，那两个男人就要射了，发狠地肏着井然，井然的眼睛里涌动着泪花，后面的男人最后深深地插入射了进去，井然的肚子又鼓起了一点，前面的男人抽出肉棒射在她的脸上，她潮红的脸上露出满意的神色，门口的男人叫了井然一声，井然回头便看到已经被吓傻的小妹，她站起来走了过去，腿间慢慢流出白色的精液，井然的手抚上她的脸，笑着对她说:“傻妹妹，喜欢吗？”


End file.
